tats_topvideosfandomcom-20200213-history
Top 3 Tats 3D Cities
The Top 3 Tats 3D Cities is a video added on September 8th 2013. This video showcases some of Tats 3D Animated Cities, which he created in Autodesk 3ds max. The Three Cities listed are 'Watershine,' 'Litex' and 'Darkvale.' The video itself took a long time into production. The cities themselves have been redesigned and reconstructed countless number of times. Watershine went through a major development, because of the water textures and glass surfaces making the computer unstable in terms of memory. Litex took over 4 years of development, and went from a generic urban city, to a dystopian feel, like Mirror Edge. While Litex, borrows heavily from Mirrors Edge, the vegetation of the city, is green and not white. Darkvale again, took over 3 years of development, with the original plot of the city, turning its citizens into influenced madmen. The influenced citizens eyes would glow, but this was later removed, due to a predictable outcome. Watershine City Watershine is a massive half submerged city, that was ordered and built by the PSI of Litex. Litex's art style themes can also be seen in Watershines. The over exposed white is in stark contrast with hyper blue. This theme is mainly seen throughout the city. The government of Watershine are the Vaystar. While protecting the citizens of the city, the government also fears for the ocean and its creatures too. The city itself has some fantastic views from above and below the surface. It is belived the city runs off hydro and solar power. The actual names of the locations and companies found in Watershine, are based on aquatic names or water creatures. Because of the huge size of the city, Glass walkways, as well as force elevators, provide quick simple transports from one side of the city to the other. It is believed a strict policy of wearing blue, white or teal colours are reminded to all citizens. Watershine also holds unique artifacts and models in glass cabinets, sometimes even sea creatures are stored in them. As well as the colours of the city, Watershine also has 2 distinct archiectural styles. one is them is a modern minimalistic style that is seen in Litex, while the other is a victorian often clean fantasy style to it, giving the impression of a dream like appearance. Watershine is a hidden city, and as advertised on billboards and radios, reminds its citizens not to engage with others above the surface, unless it is absolutely necessary. Watershine takes its appearance and inspiration from Bioshock. yet Watershine is a much cleaner and friendlier environment than what is seen in Bioshock. Litex City Litex is a large clean metropolis, and the majority colours in the city are Primary and secondary colours (Red, Yellow, Blue, Green, White, Orange and Purple. Though each specific colour is usually related to an organisation or business. Litex is a city where life is comfortable and crime is almost non-existent. But the city's state of bliss is the achievement of a domineering totalitarian regime and martial law, which monitors all communication, controls the media and has policies which include the outright illegalisation of smoking, alcholic drinking, obesity, and gum. The location of the City has not yet been defined. It appears to span multiple peninsulas of a coastal region and has visual similarities to Singapore, Hong Kong, Chicago, Tokyo and Vancouver. The appearance of Chinese, Japanese and English text around the City infers a multi-cultural population, The city has become a gleaming and sanitary modernist paradise. All the buildings are angular, glossy, and shock white. Primary colors saturate every interior. The clutter and filth that often characterize cities are nowhere to be found. Everything functions smoothly. Noise pollution is kept to a minimum. Even people seem to be scarce. The Shineglass Plaza is a skyscraper island bustling with commerce and business. The concrete and steel canyons of the city rise to extreme heights. The two tallest buildings found in the city are the PSI Legion Tower and Uber Corp Domination Tower. Both containing more than 166 floors, and with a staggering height, one might say these buildings represent the panasophical presence of being everywhere at once, hinted by them being the central hub of collected information across the city. Other prominent skyscrapers include the Tristar Security Tower, the Emerald Prism Tower and the Pure Financial Tower. Parts of the city resemble a stripped down City Square of Chicago, while other parts resemble the Chinese and Japanese districts found today. There are many locations in Litex, ranging from The Glass Shard, Shineglass Plaza, Reflecting Gardens, Blue Light Way, Clear Docks, and New Town. There are over 15 organisations found in the city, the two most dominant and well recognised are the PSI, which stands for the Personal Security Intel and the Uber Corp. The PSI is a multinational enterprise which invests in security, monitoring, research and city redevelopment, but is also shown to have a much darker and more sinister side than what is seen in the public eye. The Uber Corp or UC for short, is a private security, police and military corporation that use advanced military and police training in order to combat threats and dangers, and are known to respond to crime like an iron fist. The Emerald Prism Tower is located in the main square of The Finanical District, directly across the square from the Shineglass Plaza. The Legion Tower has over 166 floors and is the tallest building in the city, almost sharing height similatries with the Domminance Tower. The building contains both commercial and residential dwellings and an observation deck. The Legion Tower holds most of the offices for the government and research. Also no photography or video equipment is permitted between floors 100 and 120. The Domminance Tower is the headquarters from which the Uber Corp monitor and protect the City. It is located near the Financial District, and resembles a massive, dark metallic skyscraper. Its the second tallest building in Litex, and is heavily patrolled, with many sections filled with garages and helipads, to allow for deployment of land and airborne Uber Corp units. No photography or video equipment is allowed at all inside the Building. Civilian vehicles of Litex, are devoid of normal license plates, and feature a large barcode instead of a letter and number combination. PSI and Uber Corp vehicles feature no form of identification visible, and instead have a plate with their logo and full name. Litex takes its inspiration from Mirrors Edge, Ghost In The Shell, Akira, Aeronflux and certain asian and western cities. Darkvale City Darkvale City is a run down and haunted place, and is in a lockdown state which has serious street gang problem, unexplained creature attacks, corrupt police, heavy levels of crime, and possibly a high poverty rate. Areas in Darkvale have been abandoned and thugs, and drug addicts have moved in. This has caused the police to simply allow them them to roam in those areas and corden it of from the rest of the city. The climate is wet and dull. A major river runs through the city, which has an extensive waterfront. Usually twice a week, a major downpour comes, and the city gets heavy snowfall in the winter. Darkvale City has a surreal, decaying feel with dilapated areas. while abandoned construction zones, mountain ranges and flat farmland make up the landscape around the city. References are made to Darkvale, as some car models are seen in Litex suggesting that Darkvale City exists within the same area as Litex. An underground news segment from Litex describes Darkvale City as being "nearby" to Litex City. The city is full of Drug Addicts, Vagrants, Rapists, Lunactics, Gang Members and Psychotic Individuals. They often the start riots and crimes found throughout the city, even fighting amongst themselves or against the Darkvale officers trying to control the violence. Having became a watering hole for the criminal element, the city evolved into a gritty metropolis of scum and villainy, complete with corrupt police and multiple types of organized crime. Drugs run rampant in the city, with most of the projects home to speedballers and addicts. There are buildings known to be haunted in the city, with such places as the Darkwood Appartments, Oakside Manor and St Johns Secondary School. Burnside District is a tangle of high-rise apartments, and shabby back alleys. However due to recent disappearances and unexplained phenomea, the area has been largely abandoned. Burnside District is also recognised as a dangerous and unsafe area of the city, because of the unexplained phenomena that lingers at Darkwood Apartments. Ashdown Street and Grinder Alley are located West of the City, and are just minutes away from Vexter Airport. Due to the unexplained airline disasters that happened near the airport, the area of Ashdown is deemed unsafe and extrmely hazardous. Metressa Street is an infected quarrantined area of the city, where unusual thugs and denizens hide. It is rumoured these streets were the first infected areas of the city, and have been gradually growing in sizes. Metressa Street became home to the hopeless and crazy. Crime runs rampant and its inhabitants have apparently evolved their own independent society with almost no legal contact with the outside world. Queenstra Asylum is a Psychiatric Hospital found in Darkvale. Its located on the outskirts of Darkvale and is where some of the worse citizens and killers considered legally insane are incarcerated. In addition, prisoners with unusual medical conditions that prevent them from staying in a regular prison are housed there. With special conditions required for certain patients or inmates being a regularity rather than exception, Authorities are seen to be an ideal location under such circumstances. The Outbreak caused hundreds off insane inmates onto the streets of Darkvale. The Stenville district is located within the large city of Darkvale. The locations within the Stenville district are the Taiko Industry, Seymonds Goods Factory and the Wayward Industrial Compound. It is mostly abandoned, due to residents being unable to stay in the area for a long time without experiencing nausea and headaches. The few remaining residents are evacuated by the Darkvale Police Department. Since the outbreak at the Dremokar Research Centre, the city has been a cooking ground for paranormal occurrences and apparitions. Its also noted that any aircraft passing over the city is destroyed by an unknown force, which is something beyond the governments control. Darkvale City may take its inspiration from Detroit; London, Manchester; Basin City, Metro City, Arkham City and Fairport. Tats' Notes Overall im particular impressed with the way the cities turned out. I had many ideas for some of the other cities, such as Aeropolis, Scraptech, New Grass, but they didnt really appeal in a way like these did. Sun God City, Tatanga City, and Yukao were all later abandoned due to them being unpopular and rather forgotten, and i spent more time on these ones instead. In fact the most time consuming city had to be Litex, with its own skyline, textures, and building designs. Litex was in many ways, my perfect paradise city, that i would live in if i could. Its a reminder to others, how much of your personal freedom will you give up, to have a life full of calm and peace. Litex's problems arose when placing vehicles and too much props into one scene, causing the computer to lag or crash. Most of the textures i used, i had to manipulate and change in Adobe Photoshop, so making walls and floors stark white or a saturated green or blue. Also LItex boasts a lot of billboards and graphic art, that advertises the companies of the city too. Which is also why Litex had a lot of effort put into it. Darkvale was a city gone completely wrong, i wanted it to feel like the whole government and corruption of the city was present here. With unexplained mysteries and paranormal activity. But not cliched to the fact zombies took over. The biggest problem with Darkvale was its litter and garbage textures littering the floor, this took up most of the memory, but it served its effect well. Not all footage was used for Darkvale, as some were deemed too disturbing or violent to be shown. Manna City was a city that was not featured and was entirely made just for fun, and took the least ammount of time to make. and having been a big fan of the Banjo Kazooie franchise, i liked the ideas that everyday props and objects had their own personalities and voices. So i incorporated them into the city too. Watershine was a city i thought of while visiting Sea World in Florida, what if, came to mind. However when Bioshock the video game hit the shelves i wanted to create something based along those lines but a more constructive and peace like civilisation. Watershine didnt feature much video footage in this top 5, because of my computers memory being slow and dull. In fact most of the memory consumed was on the Photometric Ray Traced Lighting and Dreamscapes Water Surfaces. The clean glass and high poly designs was also largely due to the problem. Onrar was another city that was not shown, but it was based off Oblivion. it was the only game i played that really came close to the likeliness of medieval era, and not many games gave you that immersive feeling. Onrar was also very interesting and difficult to make, due to the fact that, your using older worn materials, such as wood,stone and metal style textures. Also Onrar was the first city, i used to create blowing trees effect. Category:Top Videos